


0.1 orange blossom

by winechateau



Series: intermission: flower [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thumbelina Fusion, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Jongin, Flower Child Jongin, Flower Crowns, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tiny Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winechateau/pseuds/winechateau
Summary: The little flowerpot which his new neighbour gave to him; he put it under the sunlight and he waters it every day (some time he talks to it and even named it ‘Jongin; nini’—it looks like a ‘Jongin’; he said), he never knew ‘Jongin’ would turn into a real life flower child.He is about fifteen centimetres tall, sweet brown eyes, a cute wrinkled smile, and a teeny-tiny flower crown around his head. Jongin the flower child is so lovely and Sehun dies of fragrances overdose.





	1. 0.1

_1961 words | mood: Kyung Park (ft. Park Bo Ram) – Ordinary Love (_ _보통연애_ _)_

 

 

**_your purity equals your loveliness_ **

 

 

Sehun looks around his surroundings, his newly bought apartment, with satisfaction. He mentally applauses himself for doing everything by himself and he doesn’t want anyone to tell him _‘no, it’s not right, it doesn’t look good with that, that green doesn’t match with light orange, and blah’_ , well that annoyingly sounds like his mum would say. Thus, it did took time yet he is satisfied with the outcomes.

After arguing with both of his parents to let him have his own space _—I am an adult, Mum—_ finally he can call this space his little home. Although the neighbourhood he is living in right now is a busy city, yet the environment is much cosier and nicer, and so _green_ than his parents’ and it’s close to his workplace—it takes ten minutes by walking. Indeed, home sweet home.

Sehun throws himself into his sofa and moans how comfortable it feels under his aching body, he doesn’t mind being glued to this sofa for the rest of his life. He lies on his stomach, nuzzling his cheek onto the soft material, he sighs in content that he finally is a free agent, which means he doesn’t live with his family anymore. He can do anything he wishes, such as wanking without constant worries that his younger sibling burst into his room without warnings—he is a healthy young man with needs, do not judge him—and no sister will force him to be her guinea pig— _Ken Doll, Hun_ —for her makeups (she needs to stop watching from those makeup gurus from youtube).

Sehun can feel his eyes are starting to feel heavy with each breath he takes, he has been planning to sleep like a baby since morning, in his new home, yet his body is too tired to even move a millimetre from his sofa. He already made love with it, he cringes at his own thought, yet he doesn’t care; he wants to sleep until the sun rises tomorrow.

There are a monotonous phone ringtone echoes through the empty room, Sehun groans in annoyance, not because it has disturbed his nap, but he has this bad habit of putting his phone far from he would stay, sometimes it takes time to find it. Lazily he drags his feet across the room to wonder where the hell he put his phone at last time; when he is super sleepy and exhausted he has the memory of a goldfish.

After a minute, he finds his phone lies carelessly on his room floor next to his bed. Sehun flops down into his bed, checking whom texts him just now. He rolls his eyes in much fondness as he notices who has sent him a text. _‘Chantal’._

_.._

_Little birdies told me you have moved out of your parents’ house. Why didn’t you tell me anything, Hunny Honey? –Chantal_

_Surprised? –S_

_Surprised my ass. I am so coming over tonight, want to christen your sofas, hopefully your bed and kitchen island ;) –Chantal_

_TF, Chan! Am super knackered. Want to sleep the day. and you are not allowed to do anything in my house. –S_

_You are no fun :p Love you –C_

_..._

Sehun lets out a heavy sigh, he replies with a simple heart emoji. Chantal—Chantal Walker is his ex-girlfriend. They have known each other since the day that girl threw a smelly shoe onto the back of his head, which made Sehun cry because everyone who had witnessed it was laughing at him— _I was not crying!_ —They both were seven back then, and both of them missing their front teeth. Who knew, the tomboy girl who sometimes acted like a monkey and Sehun as her sidekick, six years later would be the dream couple at their school; they were the most respected and sought out couple whom everyone at their school wished they were Chantal and Sehun.

For the past six years, Chantal had bloomed into this beautiful and elegant young woman. Her body had soft curves that made the girls at their school sobbing of envy. Her short red hair was now reached past her waist, glowing like a halo when the wind blew it, sometimes she asked—demanded—Sehun to braid her hair and Sehun did because he loved her hair, (he would randomly put a small flower into her braids because Chantal Walker was his wild flower). The way her natural red lips curved into a smile that reached her pale green eyes, it was quite alluring and seductive, she knew so well, knew so well that Sehun loved to have a taste of those lips. Chantal the jungle monkey now was Chantal the loveliest flower the earth could ever have. Oh Sehun was the luckiest man to have a taste of that body, that he called his.

Dating for six years indeed has its ups and downs. They were too in love with each other; they became one as the time passed by. They could see through each other by their simplest movements of eyes. They had tasted the true taste of love that they couldn’t tell if there was any love left between them anymore, they were too comfortable around each other, as people around them said: so domestic, they started to act like they were some old married couples. Until seven months ago, in the middle of the night in Sehun’s room after a hot yet colourless lovemaking, they had decided to stop playing house; it had been quite dull and tiring for them as their love had become as plain as a pale grey sky, they had noticed. Their family were quite disappointed—Sehun’s mum was upset that she shed a tear as Sehun and Chantal had announced they were no more, she expected they would give her grandbabies in like two years—expect Jiyoon, his younger sister, said she was not quite fond of the idea Chantal being her sister in law. She was delightful they had broken up as if she was hoping this day would come since she was born.

 _ChantalandSehun_ was no more, it is now Chantal Walker and Oh Sehun, and they are two individuals who had chosen separate ways to move on. Therefore, Oh Sehun, age 22, is single as a pringle and he needs a boyfriend (Had experiences with men, yet no single man he can call his boyfriend). Yes, he is bi; had known it since Chantal pointed out he was ogling—drooling over—their super-hot and sex on the legs English teacher who should-not-be-named. He denied it times to times until he had a wet dream fucking the said teacher against the whiteboard in his classroom, _God, his beautiful and lustful moans echo in the room could make him cum undone._ That was the hottest and wildest dream he ever had, honest. Wanking to his hot teacher was the sweetest sin—the best orgasm.

Sehun whimpers in frustration as he feels his cock twitches in his undies, daydreaming about his former teacher is a bad idea for his aching body. It has been a long time, five months, since the last time he got laid. Right now, he doesn’t need those lustful thoughts because his body is so damn tired, he just wants to sleep to release his stress. Yet, today is not the right time for him to sleep the day as he hears his doorbell starts to ring.

Impatiently, Sehun walks briskly towards the entrance door then opens it to reveal there are two men standing in front of him, smiling kindly at him.

“Hello, lad. I’m Park Chanyeol,” says the taller male in front of him, his dark brown eyes are quite friendly. He is holding a little pot in both of his hands, which he thinks it is quite odd. “And this is my partner, Suho,” Chanyeol continues whilst glancing fondly at the said partner. He remembers the landlord told him there was a same sex couple in this building, yet he doesn’t know they live right next door to him.

Sehun almost missed the soft whisper under Suho’s breath; _it’s Joonmyun, Chanyeol_. Suho— _Joonmyun_ moves to stand in front of Chanyeol and looks up at Sehun with a gentle smile that totally suits his glowing face. Sehun exhales deeply as his nostrils catches how good Suho smells; the scents of fresh cut spring flowers and fresh baked muffins. His mother and Chantal don’t smell this good. As a photographer’s assistant, Sehun doesn’t mind to capture a million pictures of this man.

“I-I’m Sehun—Oh Sehun.” He shutters, finally found his own voice after getting lost in that man’s beauty. That’s not good, this man is very much taken and that Chanyyeol guy looks like a possessive husband, noticing how he puts his hand on the small of Joonmyun’s back. His body language screams ‘stay out, he is _MINE’_ , yes it is in capital letters. Having a crush on his new neighbour’s partner is not a great first impression.

“Hello, Sehun, I hope you like muffins. It’s freshly baked.” Unsurprisingly, this delicate looking man has such soft and soothing voice, it totally suppresses his beauty. He tucks the lonely strand of his hair that is covering his left eye behind his ear, making the small flower that is tucked in there more noticeable.

Sehun takes the basket and eyes the baked goods ‘till his mouth starts to water. They smell so good; he can finish all of them tonight. “Thank you.”

“And here a small gift we got for you as a welcoming gift; a flowerpot. Put it under the sunlight and water it every morning, yeah?” Tells Chanyeol as he hands the flowerpot to Sehun’s free hand. Sehun notices the lingering touch of Chanyeol’s hands as he lets go of the thing. It’s quite endearing to see how contrast Chanyeol’s hands that is covered in tattoos and that small pot.

The flowerpot looks so small in his hand, though, as if he is holding a baby. There is a small plant delicately branched, each branch tapering in the endearing way to peak the green leaves. Sehun never knows a small and delicate thing like this can make his heart calm in steady paces.

“It will grow beautifully as the flower bud starts to bloom,” Joonmyun whispers and plants a lingering kiss on the small flowering plant, like a mother sending her child off to their first day of school. Sehun can barely make out a _‘Take care, my child’_ breaths out from those red bitten lips. He frowns noticing the earnest and longing gaze in those brown eyes, gradually becomes dim. “Please, promise me you will take a good care of this flower.”

Sehun nods and smiles to assure the man. “I will, promise.” The man beams and Sehun believes the sun and moon are jealous of how radiant that smile is.

“If there is anything you need, don’t hesitant to ask for our help. And welcome to this neighbourhood, young lad!” Then both of men disappears hand in hand into their own apartment, that right beside his.

_They are weird yet a lovely couple._

..

(Later that night, Sehun has put the flowerpot in the spot where the plant will receive direct sun to mature, that being at the small balcony outside his room. It is a rather good place.

“Well, good night, little buddy. I promised Joonmyun to take a good care of you, so grow wonderfully as Joonmyun told you to.” He giggles at himself of how silly he sounds. He leaves the small flowerpot on its spot, letting the little plant to perform photosynthesis at night.

At 10 P.M., Sehun finally gets some rest, sleeping like a baby cocooned by his soft duvets.)

 

…

 

 


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 01-07: Sehun talks to his flowering plant 'Jongin' and he is a big flirt._

_5013 words | mood: SHINee – Close the Door (_ _닫아줘_ _)_

 

_#1_

 

Sehun wakes up later than his normal wake up time and his body is still aching even though he lay down on his soft bed, but he did have a good rest last night. After lying down on his bed for quite some time, Sehun decides to make a glass of coffee to start the day and some muffins he got from the happy couple (he couldn’t finish those muffins because he almost cried of how good those were. He stopped).

4 teaspoons of his instant coffee with no sugar, Sehun has his morning coffee and he is ready to start the day. Yet he is not, as he takes the first bite of heavenly-taste-so-good muffins, he remembers something he should have not. Muffins mean the happy couple—Chanyeol and Joonmyun, then it means the flowerpot he got from them and this is morning. He has not watered the flowerpot and this is already ten o’clock.

He rushes to grab an empty glass then fill it with water. He runs onto his balcony and sees the flowerpot, bathing under the sunlight. He raises his eyebrows in confusion noticing the small plant has grown taller and there is a small leaf peak through its slender branch, whilst the other ones are much darker now. He knows because has snapped a picture of it last night, he grabs his phone surprisingly on his jeans pocket to snap another picture. He begins to water the small plant.

“You sure grow faster, don’t you?” As if the small plants answers him, it flutters in a delicate way and Sehun giggles, he knows it is blown by the wind.

 

_Day 1: It has four leaves now—hello to the baby leaf—and grows about one centimetre._

 

...

 

_#2_

 

Oh Sehun is not the flowers or gardening kind of man, he did give Chantal and his mum bouquets of flowers plenty of time—they were dead flowers, yet he has never taken care of flowering plants, living and breathing one (They do breathe, right?). He has never had a pet before (if he excludes Tamagochi); now taking care of a small flowering plant he can’t help but forget. He forgot to water it this morning.

He was kind in a hurry to go to his workplace because Adam—his boss, the photographer—called him they were going to be super busy today, there were five families wanted to create an album or two for their new-borns. As he was informed, he felt giddy and excited about today’s photo shoot. Working at his workplace as a photographer’s assistant right now is the best thing ever happened in his life, becoming a professional photographer is his dream job since he was a little kid.

The studio he is working at is focusing on new-borns photography, as it has been a thing around their place. He loves working with babies and parents, he can see how delicate the babies are and how happy the parents gazing their little creations being captured into beautiful portraits. That’s wonderful for him, like walking into the new world. (The bonus is he can kiss those little munchkins anytime he wishes).

He was so late to get home; it was quarter past ten at night. He was enjoying his time with their costumers that he lost track of time. He remembered because he was holding a small flower in hand, it reminded him of how small and delicate the flowering plant on his balcony. Thus, he ran as fast as he could to get home, not caring how many people he walked into. Out of breath, Sehun impatiently unlocked the door and stepped into his kitchen for water-filled glass. Here he is, sitting down Indian style in front of the flowering plant. Mindfully he waters the small plant so it will not be drowned.

There is nothing significant about its growth today as if it’s sulking to Sehun for not watering it this morning, Lord, can even a flowering plant sulk? Yet, it’s still looking good and healthy like the day before.

“Hey, I am sorry about this morning, buddy. I was busy at work, so I kinda forgot to water you. Do you forgive me?” He says sincerely. He doesn’t whether the water he is giving it or does this flowering plant know what he is saying that it is suspiciously looking so fresh and greener just now. He has no idea, but Sehun knows he is forgiven.

Sehun is still sane—at least he thinks he is, but talking to a flowering plant does sound like he is a lunatic. Sehun is Sehun, he can care less about that. He touches the little leaf with his fingertip and tells, “Hey, I can give you a name, if you want.” He pauses to think about the name suit his flowering plant the most. “Legolas?”

Of course, there is no verbal answer from the small plant.

“Petal?” He scrunches his nose. “You don’t have a flower bud, yet. So no.” Sehun hums softly under his breath; his brain is so full of names for his little buddy. “You look like something that starts with an ‘L’, and absolutely not ‘ _Love’_ , okay?” He pauses for a moment, staring intensely at the pot. “No, you look like will go with a ‘J’.”

After what it feels like ages, Sehun comes with a name and cries excitedly, “Jongin! You look totally like a ‘ _Jongin’, Jonginie—nini_ ; a small sulking buddy!” Sehun taps his little buddy ‘Jongin’ saying: “Never in my dream would I give a flowering plant a name, let alone talking with them. I have not even thought about my kid’s name. You are lucky, you know, Jongin?”

It flutters and this time, it is not because of the wind. (Sehun thinks he is imagining things due to the exhaustion, so he decides to call it a night.)

 

_Day 2: was sulking and doesn’t grow any taller, yet it got a name ‘Jongin’. My little flowering plant._

 

...

 

_#3_

 

Chantal said she wanted to throw a small home warming party at Sehun’s new apartment and she already has invited everyone close to them (probably their family and their closest friends), much to Sehun’s dismay. Everything will be on her, Sehun has marked her words the moment that woman barging into his house without warnings. Indeed, she does everything by herself, such as decorating his apartment (with everything she must have learned from Pinterest), organising the seats and tables, serving the plates, glasses, and drinks, except cooking the foods. The one who cooks their foods is Joonmyun, his own neighbour.

“Why— _How_ did you do that?” Sehun whisper-yells at his ex, suddenly feeling more tired and annoyed. Although, this home warming party is probably the impromptu party ever, he wouldn’t—will not ask his neighbours to prepare something he should have, he is the host. He side glances at Joonmyun who is happily making lasagne in his kitchen and he is singing—Holy Lord, his voice is a damn good one. “He is my neighbour, Chan!”

“I have my own ways and they said they were more than willing to help you to host this party, so enjoy it, Sehunnie,” she responds lightly. “Now shoo, you are distracting me right now. Go bother someone else!” Then she goes back to fold napkins into roses and swans. She does it pretty well.

Sehun pouts he doesn’t know what to feel and to do anymore. That woman always knows how to get into his way, making him like a total submissive, and hell no, when he is in the bedroom he is the one who takes the lead. Speaking of bedrooms, he needs to get laid real soon then find himself a lover to please. That’s exactly a good idea, but he is too lazy to woo someone.

He flops down into his sofa, trying to relax and he doesn’t want to get stressed because he has a party going on in about five hours.

“You alright there, mate?”

Sehun jumps and snaps his eyes open, staring into Chanyeol’s kind brown eyes. The older man offers him a can of beer, which he happily accepts it. He mumbles a ‘thank you’ into his beer. He watches the older man sits beside him, yet his eyes keep gazing longingly at his partner. Sehun acknowledges that kind of gaze, he was once like that too, towards Chantal, yet the flames in his eyes completely fade out now. He mentally sighs he wants somebody to love, and he sounds so desperate.

“I didn’t know you have a girlfriend,” says the man unexpectedly as he points Chantal with his chin. “You know, you gave this gay ‘vibes’ as your first impression and you were quite staring up and down at Suho.” He smirks slyly.

Sehun chokes on his beer, all of the sudden feeling like a deer caught in the highlights. This man, Park Chanyeol, is sure as sharp as his gaze. He coyly looks up at the man. “Sorry,” whispers Sehun sheepishly. “And, no. Chantal is not my girlfriend. My ex actually,” he simply says. “I am bi, mate.”

“Could’ve fooled me, young man.” The sly smirk is back again, but then the older man falls silent, Sehun knows he wants to say more, so he waits. “Thank you for taking care of the flowering plant we got for you. We really appreciate it, me and Myun.”

Sehun feels confused yet at ease looking at how sincere that man looks just now. “You sure do love plants, don’t you?”

“I do, I and Joonmyun really do. Nature is our friend. Especially to Myun, he thinks he is a flower when he feels pretty—which happens almost all of the time, but sometimes thinks as grasses when he is feeling down. There is me as his lovely butterfly.” Those dreamy eyes are cute for an intimidating man like Chanyeol. Joonmyun and Chanyeol are indeed an odd yet lovely couple. Even his parents are not this gross. They give him a sugar overdose. He loves the couple; they are his relationship goal, aha.

The silence between them was comforting that makes Sehun want to inform the man about his flowering plant. He informs, “I named it ‘ _Jongin’_.” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows in confusion so Sehun begins: “The flowering plant you gave me, I named it ‘ _Jongin’_ ; it looks like a ‘ _Jongin’_ to me.” The more he says it the more he sounds like a lunatic, yet seeing a bright smile breaks into Chanyeol’s face, he feels like a proud son.

“Can I meet ‘Jongin’ right now?” Then Sehun leads him onto his balcony. There Jongin sitting on a small table, dancing gently as the wind blows. The flowering plant is sure to grow taller today, it has six leave and the branch gets thicker.

“It looks fresher since the last time I saw it. You do take a good care of it, don’t you?” Voices the man as he is caressing those leaves with much gentleness as if he is holding a baby’s small fingers.

“Jongin sulked when I forgot to water him yesterday. He threw tantrums like a small child, it didn’t grow.”

Chanyeol’s brown eyes are twinkling in amusement. “Right?”

Sehun leaves the man alone on his balcony to take his polaroid camera, he has not capture Jongin today. Today, his little buddy looks so happy, like an excited small child. He has snapped two portraits; one is Jongin alone sitting on the small table and the other one is Chanyeol holding him in both of his hands.

“He looks lonely sitting on this small table,” Chanyeol voices out as he keeps gazing at Jongin’s portrait. “He can use some companies. Cacti or succulent plants.”

Sehun nods really considers the idea because it does look lonely and his balcony is so gloomy in its grey bricks. It needs some colourings. Maybe any other time when he is in the mood for it.

 

_Day 3: grows much taller than yesterday—about sixteen centimetres, Chanyeol has informed me it’s not a sunflower plant. Jongin has six leaves already._

 

…

 

_#4_

 

Today has been one of his day off since Adam is still out of town and they have finished their job faster than they had expected. He can be lazy around his apartment and be an unproductive cat. This morning Baekhyun said he was coming over, said he couldn’t come yesterday to his home warming party; he was working, he would bring pizzas and beers as an apology. Sehun welcomes it with open arms. Who doesn’t love pizzas?

Jongin, the happily growing flowering plant, as he expects grows even taller, reaching twenty centimetres today, his slender branch is much thicker and it is a deep shade of green, and the leaves are peaking wonderfully on the branch, almost a mature flower plant except the flower bud has yet to bloom.

Sehun is quite happy with Jongin’s development that he kisses the flowering plant on its leaf. He feels so proud because this is the first time he is responsible for a living thing, his mum used to say he was a reckless boy so no pets would stay live longer than a week if he took care of them. Today, he can only hope since it has been four days.

“I’m going to buy some house plants for you, so you won’t be lonely on this gloomy balcony,” Sehun declares as he hears his doorbell rings. He puts Jongin back on the small table, carefully puts him under the direct sun. He gives the flowering plant one last look says ‘be good’, then he rushes to the entrance door.

Byun Baekhyun is grinning ear to ear the moment he opens the door, his arms are full of pizza boxes and a bag of beers. Sehun helps him carrying the pizza boxes, well he wants to try them first, although Baekhyun bought five boxes of pizzas, it can turn into a battle royal fighting for the last slice. They are bros with big appetite anyways, or pizzas before bros when fighting for the last slice.

“Your flat is so you, it feels like I am in you,” says Baekhyun casually after he opens his beer can, he gives Sehun a silly grin then cracking up at his own joke. Sehun makes a face and kicks Baekhyun’s shin that makes the later laugh aloud.

“I thought you were a bottom, and besides it would be me in you, dude,” denies Sehun with his mouth is full of pizza; hence, Baekhyun pinches his side playfully, saying how gross he is. He doesn’t care this pizza tastes so good and no one can argue.

“I am a switch, but I prefer to be the pitcher.” Baekhyun changes the channel to a sports one, one was a rerun chick flick TV series they have watched it a thousand times with Sehun’s Mum and sister. “So, you met someone?” He says carefully as if Sehun is going to feel down hearing it.

Sehun smiles at his childhood friend. Baekhyun is the first person he ever told about his feelings towards Chantal since he was in love to he fell out of love with his girlfriend. For the past six months, since Sehun and Chantal had broken up, Baekhyun had been trying to hook him with men and women he could find that fits better with his type. Yet, Sehun kindly declined those offers saying he wanted to find his lover by himself.

“Yeah. Actually, I have met someone,” whisper Sehun secretly. A small smirk curves onto his corner lip, enjoying how comical Baekhyun eyes turn upon hearing the news. It is a prank time. “His name is Jongin.”

Baekhyun nods in acknowledgement. “Cute name.”

Sehun hums in agreement, then adds, “He is small and delicate like he has these pheromones that makes you want to protect him at all the cost. Pretty warm brown eyes that captivate you, soft nice blond hair, and has a charming smile. A beautiful fellow, he is.” Sehun tries his best to sound gentle and smitten as if he is really in love with this imaginary person. “He is here today—”

 _“—What?”_  Exclaims Baekhyun.

“I want you to meet with him. I am going to fetch him right now.” Then Sehun flies onto his balcony to fetch this ‘person’. He hides his giggling behind his free hand as he makes through to the lounge.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in confusion. “So, where is he?”

Sehun points the flowerpot in his hand. “Baekhyun, meet Jongin. The beautiful fellow.” As Sehun has finished saying that, a pillow flies into his face with a soft thud. He laughs aloud until his tears come from his eyes—god his stomach hurts from laughing too much, he almost falls onto his knees after hearing Baekhyun exclaims: “Fuck you, Oh Sehun!”

“His name is ‘Jongin’, you know. This flowering plant.” Says Sehun after his laughing dies down. “My neighbours gave me this as a welcoming gift. They are hot,” he whispers the last part and it’s totally out of context.

Baekhyun scoffs and speaks, “You are too desperate being a single pringle that you fall in love with a bloody plant. I hope you are sane, still.”

“I maybe am single, but I am not desperate.” Baekhyun is looking at him like he is the biggest liar on the planet.

“You need to get laid real soon, bro. Or the sex museum will collect your ancient dick.” Sehun stuffs a slice of pizza into his big mouth to shut up.

 

…

 

_#5_

 

Tuesday morning the ‘imaginary person’ comes to live. Walking and breathing under the warm sunlight. He looks exactly like what he described him as yesterday, small and delicate, warm brown eyes, charming smile, and blond hair. Fuck, when he smiles it puts the sun to the shame of how bright and warm he is.

Sehun has just finished his morning jog he saw the cute Blond standing with his friends outside his apartment building. The cute Blond is genuinely listening to what his friend is saying whilst sipping a strawberry milk—he knows what it is because Jiyoon loves the product. The cuteness overloads.

Sehun takes his time to enjoy staring at the Blond as he pretends to cool down, relaxing his burning muscles. Their eyes meet, and the cute Blond offers him a kind smile, Sehun can’t help but grin when he notices the Blond is blushing before looking away, trying to distract himself. A moment later, the cute Blond steals a shy glance towards him again, this time he doesn’t look away, yet casting his eyes down in a submissive manner.

He is so fucked up. _Fuck_.

Is it weird the first thoughts that come from his mind are to bend the cute Blond over his sofas and takes him from behind? It is not, he insists. Because that’s exactly what he will do and his dick is happy of his own thoughts.

Sehun watches as the cute Blond’s friends bid their goodbye to him, leaving him alone standing there, as if he is waiting for Sehun to walk towards him. Wasting no time, Sehun jogs to the said boy and greets him in a soft voice. “Hi.”

The cute Blond in front of him looks up, yet as their gaze meets he looks down again, looking at Sehun through his long lashes bashfully. The blush on the apples of his cheeks look absolutely endearing, he looks like a doll. “Hello,” his voice is light and his accent is adorable.

“Do you live here? Anyways, I’m Sehun.”

“Sehun.” The blush on his cheeks gets darker. Sheepishly he says, “I mean my name is Jaesung and no, my sister lives here, I’m staying over until the weekend.”

Jaesung, a cute name for a cute fellow. Good. “So, do you want to come over for a cup of coffee? If you don’t mind, I guess.” Smooth, Oh Sehun, Smooth. He knows he sounds lame, yet he doesn’t want to scare the delicate beauty in front of him.

Jaesung shakes his head no. “I don’t drink coffee,” he confesses as he plays with the straw of his milk. Oh, right, he prefers milk to coffee. Sehun’s heart falls a little. “But, can I come over to your place still? My sister is working right now, it’s a bit lonely.” He has the heart of an angel. Sehun beams and leads their way to his apartment, Jaesung silently follows suit behind him.

As they are inside his apartment, the conversation is equally from both parties; from casual talks turn to deep conversation, such as their love life; even though they were complete strangers the atmosphere between them is easy and soothing so they flow with it. Ryu Jaesung, who is a year younger than him, has never been in a relationship since he came out to his family, although he had some experience with other men, he has not had a taste of being in a relationship.

Upon hearing everything comes out from Jaesung’s mouth, Sehun thinks he is such an interesting person. He can make other people listen to his stories for hours; how genuine and passionate he is about it, he has a charm that makes Sehun won’t mind a second of his life for his story. Besides, Sehun doesn’t mind to stare at those plump pink lips moving as the words flow out from it. The more it moves in very alluring ways, the more it makes Sehun want to taste those lips against his. The taste must have been as delicious as the person is.

Sehun watches in fondness as red dust tints into Jaesung’s cheeks, making him look more ravishing. He wants to touch those cheeks under his lips, and then run his lips to those plump lips and no one can stop him.

“You can.”

_What? Did he say his desire out loud, just now?_

Jaesung looks down in a coy manner as if he had said something wrong. “You said you wanted to kiss me—well, _taste_ my lips—just now.” He looks up, his clear brown eyes burning in a patient anticipation. “You can, Sehun. Kiss me.” It is a plea and Sehun has gone weak.

He does. Sehun does press his lips upon Jaesung’s in a slow yet certain touch. Their lips just touch with no single movement, as if they want to know how tender their lips are upon each other. Sehun puts his big palm on Jaesung’s nape to pull him into his laps, to make him closer against his chest. Sehun closes his eyes as he watches Jaesung did first, with a daring move Jaesung opens his mouth to invite Sehun’s tongue inside his mouth. Exploring their kiss bolder and wilder, Sehun wasting no time licking and sucking Jaesung’s lips and tongue amorously until he hears the sweetest sound escapes from those lips.

God, he does taste so good. Like strawberries. His soft lips and those moans he breathes out are heaven to Sehun, well to his dick, because he can feel it is twitching in his tracksuit.

 _“Sehun…”_   Whimpers Jaesung and it is a whisper from an angel. A sinful angel. Beautiful but sinful.

Sehun feels slender arms are around his neck, Jaesung pulls him impossibly closer. Sehun takes the hint and deepens their kiss, it gets sloppier and messier, yet this is want they need right now. He is so gonna get laid today.

Not even a second later, the familiar monotonous phone ringtone breaks into the empty room. Sehun groans, as he breaks free from their kiss, pulling away from Jaesung, whose face is redder than ever. He looks absolutely stunning with swollen lips, glassy eyes, and Sehun presses his lips to the pulse point in Jaesung’s neck, then whispers: “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t expect the call took so long, but it did. The call was from his boss and told him they needed his help because one of his co-worker managed to make mistakes on their upcoming projects, and Sehun is needed to fix it. Today actually he had a night shift and the day he is going to get laid with some cute fellow, yet Lady Fortune loves to torture him—his dick. God, he hopes the sex museum is not going to collect his dick.

Unwillingly Sehun walks into his living room, seeing Jaesung looks bewildered, probably is still dazed from their make out section just now. Sehun sighs deeply, thinking he is going to lose his chance right before his eyes. He sits beside Jaesung and takes his smaller hand into his to grab his attention. The younger boy tilts his head sideways, looking at him with those innocent brown eyes like a kitten. God, he deserves an award for his self-control enduring to not bang this boy right now. 

“I’m sorry. My boss just called me and I have to go to work—” He pauses mid-sentence, loss of words.

“Oh.” It is simple and doesn’t sound like he is disappointed, so Sehun tries again.

“Around 8, you can come over tonight then continue what we left just now. If you want, surely.” Sehun offers him a kind smile, trying to ease the air between them.

Jaesung mirrors his action, but his smile much softer. The younger boy gives a gentle squeeze to his hand, telling, “I do, Sehun. I do.”

Sehun kisses his lips once again, sealing their promise for tonight.

..

Later that night, Sehun can tell he is the happiest man in the world that he has just had a good fuck with a very cute boy who is sleeping soundly in his arms right now. Jaesung, the boy in his arms, is the most sensitive and responsive shag he has ever been with, no hot or cute girls and boys can win by how good he was in bed. Moaning so beautifully, whimpering with want, swaying and rolling his hips to meet with Sehun’s demanding thrusts were so goddamn satisfying as fuck.

Jaesung was so made to be underneath him.

Hearing a content sigh breathes out from Jaesung’s lips, Sehun give a light peck upon it. He closes his eyes to join the boy into the dreamland.

 

…

 

_#6_

 

He awakes to the smell of sausage and fried egg filling into his nostrils. Sehun moans in happiness, ever since he moved into this place, never has ever he had proper breakfasts, usually he gets a glass of coffee and toasts, or when he gets lazier a bowl of cereal.

Sehun makes his way into his kitchen only to find Jaesung is preparing their breakfast, skilfully flipping the eggs. Jaesung’s back is facing him, so the boy doesn’t notice he is standing against the door frame right now.

Sehun walks towards him. “They smell good.” He doesn’t mean to startle the boy yet he is jumping a little and looks at Sehun with a fright in his eyes. They boy sighs in realisation it is who is standing behind him, not some serial killer.

Jaesung turns to continue his cooking. “I made your coffee,” tells the boy as he points the coffee with his chin.

Sehun sips his coffee slowly, taking the taste of it. It is not his usual morning coffee, it is a little bit sweet for his taste, and nonetheless it is a good coffee. Sugar in the morning is good, especially after a good fuck.

Sehun sits silently behind the kitchen island, watching Jaesung cooks their breakfast whilst humming softly under his breath. Sehun notices the boy is wearing his tee; it looks big on him yet suits him just right. And realisations hit him in the heart, the air between them is uncomfortably cosy and it feels so domestic. He doesn’t know what to do, but he decides to go with the flow.

“Here we go!” Cheers Jaesung after he put the plates in from of them.

Grilled sausages, sunny side up eggs, crunchy toasts, and Oh Sehun is in heaven now. They taste so good; every bite he takes is heaven’s gates. He wants to cry.

“Your man must be lucky to have you. Your cooking is superb, Jaesung,” Sehun expresses sincerely as he takes another bite of his toast.

The said man is Jaesung’s crush. An older man who has a wife and two little kids, yet their marriage is on the edge of divorce. Jaesung knows it is wrong to have a crush on someone else’s husband, yet he cannot help his feelings towards the man. Jaesung and the man had kissed once, their feelings are mutual, yet his crush said it was not the right time to pursue a new relationship, as he was very much still a husband to his wife. The boy told him about it after their amazing night—he told him the real reasons why he stayed over at his sister, he needed some distractions, he said.

(Though Jaesung said what they did felt like he was betraying his crush, but he was not his yet. The boy said he had a good night with Sehun; Sehun was so gentle and patient with him. He didn’t regret it that much.)

“My dream is to be a stay at home dad,” he says proudly. “A good spouse for my husband.”

He doesn’t know why but he feels his heart at ease after hearing it. “You will have your own happy ending with him, I know because I feel it.”

“Thank you.”

At 3 p.m., fifteen minutes before Sehun has to go to work. They say goodbye with a simple kiss.

 

..

 

_#7_

 

He doesn’t notice, he doesn’t know. Jongin has not grown taller since the last time he watered him, the leaves become a shade of dull green. It was Sunday.

In two days, Sehun has forgotten about the flowering plant on his balcony. Today is the third day and it is Wednesday.

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon for the misspelling and grammar mistakes. i am sorry.  
> also many kisses for everyone who left kudos on the previous chapter, hopefully you enjoy this one as well.  
> enjoy reading :)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please Do Read** : _This story was originally written by ANON (she prefers to be called so), but she decided to stop writing this story after one chapter as she didn’t want to write fanfiction anymore. So, I adopted her story and rewrite the whole thing again with my writing style; wording, idea, and the story line. **This is not plagiarism.**_  
>   
>  _In the original plot the man (now is known as Oh Sehun in this story) dated a white girl, so I didn’t change the idea as I found it was quite appealing to this story. And Chantal Walker is a charming girl, I couldn’t change her because Chantal is Chantal. The original plot has this story taken place in UK, so I changed it to South Korea._


End file.
